


Think it twice but never learn

by tictactoews



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tictactoews/pseuds/tictactoews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark's boyfriend, Eduardo, pays him an unexpected visit during the winter break. There's only one problem: Mark is not out to his family yet. In other words, a <i>Make the Yuletide Gay</i> AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think it twice but never learn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for speak_me_fair as a part of the Secret Santa exchange on livejournal. Happy New Year :)
> 
> No knowledge of the movie is required to read this story.   
> Labeled as AU because even though they're both at Harvard there's no Facebook, the timeline of their friendship/relationship has been tweaked to suit the purpose of the fic, and Erica Albright plays an entirely different role.
> 
> Title from "Driven Like the Snow" by Sisters of Mercy
> 
> Disclaimer: This is entirely a work of fiction, based on fictionalized personas as presented in the movie The Social Network. No profit is being made, I don't own anything or anybody.

Mark is looking outside the window as the train slowly but steadily makes its way towards New York. Mark doesn't like flying, he never did, so he avoids it as much as he can. After all, Boston is not that far, and the wintery landscape after a sudden snowfall two days ago makes for a good excuse as to why he'd prefer to look outside a train window for several hours rather than gaze into clouds and nothing else for a bit shorter time. 

Half an hour to go. Mark has already given up on all concentration, closed his laptop and slipped it into its bag, and now he's almost dozing off to the steady clatter of the train on the tracks.

He's brutally snapped out of his semi-nap by the shrill ringing of his phone. The screen displays Eduardo's name, and Mark grins automatically. The thing he has with Eduardo is great, but fairly new, and he hasn't gotten used to the thought that _Eduardo is his boyfriend_ yet. It always startles him, like he can't believe this is actually happening to him.

He fumbles with the keys and finally answers the phone. Eduardo's flight home is not scheduled for another couple of hours, so he's probably just bored at the airport, having arrived way early, like he does wherever he goes.

"Hey, Wardo," he says into the phone.

"Hi." Mark he hears a warm note in Eduardo's voice, as always when Mark uses the nickname he gave him. "Are you home already?"

"No, still on the train. Really close now, though. What's up? You're at the airport?"

There's a moment of silence on Eduardo's side. "No, not yet," he says, quietly. Mark frowns at the tone of his voice.

"Is everything okay, Wardo?"

"Yeah, yeah, just... wanted to call, check if your trip was fine, just... yeah."

"Okay," Mark says. He has a feeling that something is off, but if Eduardo doesn't want to elaborate, then he's not going to pry. Besides, maybe he really just wanted to call. They haven't been apart at all this semester, since they started going out. Or, more like staying in, because boyfriend or not, Mark is still as outgoing as ever. Winter break is the first time they're going to be pretty much on opposite ends of the country, and maybe Eduardo is not taking it all that well. Mark can't imagine why, but then again he'd never imagined having a boyfriend so early into his freshman year of college. So whatever's bothering Eduardo, Mark decides to let it go. The train is getting close to his station, giving him a perfect opportunity to avoid thinking about anything appropriate to say. "Hey, actually, I'll be getting off the train in a moment, I've gotta go. But I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah," Eduardo says, voice a little strained. "Yeah, later."

**

Mark doesn't know if his family has gotten louder over the few months he's been away, or he just got used too much to the relative peace and quiet of his dorm room. It wasn't that bad when he arrived last night, but it's not even nine in the morning now and he's already developing a headache.

Mark wonders what is it about major holidays that turn usually sensible people into a bunch of crazed, way overexcited individuals that require everyone else to be just as enthusiastic as they are. Maybe it's too much mulled wine, or the sugar rush. Mark doesn't know.

Damn the holiday season.

When the doorbell rings, Mark's happy to have an excuse to sneak out of the kitchen - away from his sisters fighting with each other and his parents trying to get a word into the argument, which seems to be inexplicably entertaining to all parties involved in this scene - and answer the door, clutching a mug of strong black coffee and wearing the same sweatpants and t-shirt he slept in. Whatever, he doesn't have to look attractive for the mailman or whoever else is at the door.

When Mark opens the door, it's Eduardo standing there, his hands tucked into the pockets of his coat and a sheepish smile on his face.

"Wardo? What are you..." Mark starts, but before he can finish the sentence there's a commotion behind his back, and suddenly the doorway is crowded with an assortment of Zuckerbergs.

"Mark, dear, who is that?" his mother asks from behind all three of his sisters, whose expressions at that moment vary from unhealthily curious to straight-up dumbstruck. 

Eduardo blinks owlishly for a few seconds, but soon he's back to his usual, formal, polite, and - as Mark realizes with increasing horror - honest self. 

"Um, hello, I'm Eduardo, Mark's--"

"Friend! He's my friend. A friend from Harvard. The one I told you about," Mark interrupts him, breathless from trying to simultaneously keep a straight face for his family's benefit and to frantically gesture to Eduardo to not say anything stupid. Or truthful.

"Why didn't you just come yesterday, with Mark?" Randi asks, frowning, but it doesn't sound like she's on to him, so Mark assesses he's safe for now. Provided that Eduardo plays along.

Eduardo smiles. "My plans fell through, so I thought I'd surprise my-- friend," he says, and Mark winces at the way he enunciates the last word. Well, at least he got the message.

"Come on, kids, move, don't let him stand in the cold," Mark's father intervenes, and the assembly moves back into the house. "Breakfast in ten minutes! Five if you help."

Eduardo jabs Mark painfully in the ribs as they walk. "Friend?" he whispers.

"Not now!" Mark whispers back.

This is going to be a fun winter break.

**

"You're not out to your family?" Eduardo hisses out the obvious in the evening, after they manage to escape to Mark's room, but not before Mark's mom has equipped them with an air mattress for Eduardo to sleep on. 

Mark just shrugs, standing in the middle of the room, not really sure what to do - should he make up the mattress for Eduardo? Or would that be weird? Will they be sleeping in one bed? Or is it presumptuous of Mark to assume that when Eduardo is clearly pissed at him?

But before he can do anything, Eduardo exhales, his shoulders slump and it's like all the fight has left him at once. He steps forward, and pulls Mark into a tight hug, much tighter than is comfortable but Mark's not about to complain, so he brings his arms around Eduardo and squeezes back just as hard. Eduardo's breath is quick and warm on the side of Mark's neck.

"Is everything okay?" Mark asks, and feels Eduardo shake his head.

"My parents are gone. For the holidays. They didn't even-- God, Mark, I called them the day I was supposed to fly out to let them know what time I'd be there but--" Eduardo's voice breaks, and he has to take a few deep breaths to continue. Mark just holds him. "They basically told me not to bother because they're going on a cruise for three weeks and _hope I have a pleasant break,_ " Eduardo says bitterly, and pulls back, wiping at the tears on his face. "That's just-- that's not what you do to your child, okay? Not even when you-- disapprove, or whatever else bullshit excuse they had."

"I'm sorry, Wardo," Mark offers, and leans up so he can press a kiss to Eduardo's mouth. Eduardo clings to him and kisses back desperately. "Let's go to sleep, you're exhausted," Mark says when they break apart.

"You're not going to make me sleep on the mattress, are you?"

Mark scoffs. "No, but I have to make it up anyway, in case my mom comes in here tomorrow."

Eduardo doesn't say anything while Mark throws a pillow and a blanket onto the mattress, or when they're getting ready for bed.

It's not until they're lying in Mark's bed, side by side but not really touching, that Eduardo brings up the topic of Mark's parents again.

"Wardo... don't, please," Mark says.

The thought of coming out has been on Mark's mind ever since he and Eduardo started dating. Before he always figured he'd worry about it when he has a reason to come out - a reason like a serious boyfriend. Granted, he never really expected he'd actually get a boyfriend, much less that said boyfriend would pay him a surprise visit in his family home.

If there was ever a time to come out, it would be now. Except Mark finds himself more terrified of the thought than ever.

"But--" Eduardo tries to argue. Mark knows that whatever arguments Eduardo has they're better than his own, so he interrupts him quickly.

"But nothing. I get that you're surprised, we've never talked about this, but I can't-- not yet. Don't ask me to do this."

It's too soon, it's too much, and it's definitely not a good time. The best time would be when he's back at Harvard and speaking to his family on the phone, when Mark can hang up instead of dealing with the aftermath with nowhere to run. He doesn't think he could take it.

He feels Eduardo shift beside him, and turns his head to meet Eduardo's eyes, dark and shiny in the ambient light from the street. "Mark, I don't think you realize how lucky you are," Eduardo tells him.

"Oh really? I think I've abandoned the concept when I discovered that just telling people the truth about who I am will involve a life altering declaration. Please, tell me more about luck."

"And what, I wouldn't know about that? But I'm talking about what you have here, you know, to work with. I've seen you with your family. They love you. They accept you. Hell, you got a random guy show up out of nowhere and they hardly asked any questions. You'd be fine."

Mark doesn't say anything for a few moments, and then asks, "are you out?"

"Yeah."

"And could that have anything to do with the fact that you're here instead of spending holidays with your parents?"

Eduardo props himself up on one elbow. "Don't-- you don't know what you're talking about," he says, and there's a warning note in his voice. Mark figures he's allowed to push, given who has started this conversation.

"Then tell me!" Mark demands, looking him straight in the eye.

Eduardo closes his eyes and inhales deeply, like he's bracing himself. "Yes, you're right, they hate that I'm gay. But it's not entirely their fault, I mean-- my coming out was less than ideal, that's for sure."

"What, did they catch you in bed with a guy?"

Eduardo scoffs. "As if I'd be dumb enough to bring a guy home. No, my dad decided to give me a surprise ride home from school when I was sixteen, and saw me kiss my sort of boyfriend at a time goodbye. He fucking blew his top right then and there. It wasn't pretty."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. That's when everything went to shit."

"And before that?"

"See, that's where the difference is. They were never... like your family. My father, at least, with him I had to work for everything and it was never enough, but I guess I thought it could be, one day. I could be. It was like they still had hopes for me, you know? Not anymore, though. I'm a disappointment all around."

"You're at fucking Harvard."

"I never said their priorities were sound."

"I just-- I'm so sorry, Wardo, this sucks big time. But-- you know what, screw them, if they can't appreciate you."

"Yeah," Wardo says, and Mark can see the outline of his smile in the faint light coming through the window. Eduardo kisses him softly. "I'm sorry for pushing. You figure it out in your own time."

Mark nods, and settles against him, not feeling like he's decided anything at all. Maybe this, right here - Eduardo warm at his side, wanting to be with Mark and needing him - is worth the risk. Or maybe nothing is.

**

The issue doesn't come up again until the day before Christmas Eve. It's kind of a tradition for the Zuckerberg family to attend the Christmas party at their neighbors' house. The Albrights invite them every year, and it's not like any of the Zuckerbergs have better plans for that day, so they're always happy to attend. Mark doesn't mind going - he's not a big fan of parties of any sort, but he likes the Albrights, and their daughter Erica is actually a good friend of his. At least, she's the only person outside of Harvard who knows that Mark's gay.

Which would explain the meaningful look and the knowing smirk she gives Eduardo right after they enter her house. As soon as it seems socially acceptable, she grabs Mark's arm and pulls him aside, confused Eduardo following after.

"Well, well, I am impressed, Mark," she says, grinning smugly. "Now did I or did I not tell you that all the Harvard hotties would be all over you and your dashing good looks?"

Eduardo doesn't seem to take offense at being called a Harvard hottie, but he does raise his eyebrows and give Mark a pointed look. 

"You're out to your neighbor, but not your family?" It's more of a statement than a question, but no less accusatory.

"That's different, okay? My parents tried to... force us together all through high school. I had to tell Erica," Mark explains.

"Not that I'd want you anyway," Erica says. "I have standards, you know."

"Excuse you, who was talking about my good looks a minute ago?"

"And I stand by what I said. However, I find your personality severely lacking."

"Hey!" Eduardo protests, and Erica bursts out laughing.

"Oh my God, you two really are made for each other," she says. "Hold on to this one, Mark, nobody else will ever put up with you like that. Now, who wants to help me spike the eggnog?"

After the initial need for defending Mark's honor, Eduardo and Erica get along swimmingly. Mark isn't sure if he likes it or not, but he figures it could be worse. He's a little bit worried when they start exchanging stories about him, since Erica has far too much blackmail material on him, but he's relieved to see that she's holding back. Presumably, in order not to embarrass him in front of his new boyfriend. He has a feeling this is going to come back and bite him in the ass in the future, though. 

He's uncharacteristically relaxed for the rest of the party, and as usual when things seem to be going too well, something has to make them go to shit. This time, it's Mark's mother, who takes it upon herself to make a comment as soon as they leave the Albrights' house and start walking towards their own.

"Well, Mark," she says, barely containing a smile. "If you're not careful, Eduardo's going to snatch Erica from under your nose."

"I don't think that's going to happen, mom," Mark replies, feeling his ears burn. Eduardo's watching him intently.

"Even if it doesn't, you should ask her out already. How many years has it been? She's going to move on, you know. She won't wait for you forever."

"Mom! She doesn't have to wait, okay? There's nothing to wait for. Now would you please give it a rest?"

"Fine, fine. Aren't you touchy today. Just don't complain to me if you don't find another girl like her."

"I most certainly won't."

**

On the morning of December 24th, Mark wakes up to Eduardo's hushed voice as he argues with someone over the phone. In Portuguese. It could only be his parents, judging also from the tense set of Eduardo's shoulder and his other hand making a mess of his hair. Eduardo only does that when he's trying not to explode and failing.

Eduardo's standing by the window, his back turned to Mark and he probably hasn't noticed that Mark is awake. Mark wonders what he should do - pretend to be still asleep, leave to give Eduardo privacy, or maybe offer some kind of comfort? But he doesn't even know what's going on, and it's not like he can understand what Eduardo is saying, so he figures he can close his eyes again and wait for Eduardo to decide if he wants to share.

When Eduardo hangs up, Mark hears him take in a few deep, shaky breaths, like he's trying to calm himself down, and then feels the bed dip as Eduardo slides back under the covers and spoons up behind Mark, burying his face in the back of his neck. Mark grabs Eduardo's hand and threads their fingers together, squeezing tightly and hoping that this bit of wordless comfort will be enough. Judging from the warm kiss Eduardo places on his neck, it is. 

**

After they wake up for the second time, Mark is once again unsure of what to do.

He expected... something. He thought Eduardo would be sad and angry again, seeking Mark's comfort and trying to talk out his family issues. Or maybe wanting to be left alone, which would also be understandable, and something Mark could deal with.

He did not expect Eduardo to be chipper like a five-year-old on sugar rush.

"So, what are we doing today?" he asks once Mark has enough caffeine in his system to process human speech.

"Um, I don't know," Mark answers. "Whatever you want to do, I guess? I mean, we usually just hang out, eat stuff and watch movies, but the schedule's not fixed, so if you have any ideas..."

Eduardo doesn't, and he seems perfectly fine to take part in usual Christmas Eve activities of the Zuckerberg family, which this year apparently consist of a long and intense game of Monopoly. It lasts for hours and has Eduardo smiling, joking with Mark's sisters, and charming the pants off of Mark's parents (or something to that effect that produces a less terrifying mental image).

Mark's not sure if he can trust this development, but he plays along.

When the game is still unfinished (seriously, has anyone ever finished one?) but they're all tired of it, they settle in front of the TV to watch cheesy Christmas movies. It's always relaxing, in a put-you-right-to-sleep kind of way.

Or it would be, if Mark's sisters didn't decide to comment on all the romantic plotlines and apply them to Mark's life.

"Come on, Mark, you should do that for Erica! No woman could resist having her favorite animal drawn in the snow. Or maybe her name, or a heart! Eduardo, don't you think that's romantic?"

"Uh, sure, I guess? It's a lot of work, so the effort's got to count."

"See? Eduardo would do that for a girl. You should learn from him."

"Uh, I don't know about that. But maybe not for the reasons you think," Eduardo laughs, and Mark tenses. 

"Right, you probably don't need things like that to get the ladies, huh?"

"Well--"

"But Mark does! Look at him, he and Erica have been dancing around each other for years now and nothing's happening. The boy needs help."

"Donna!" Mark hisses, but they ignore him.

"Maybe you should help him? Be his wingman or something. He's hopeless."

"Maybe, um-- would you excuse me for a second?" Eduardo says, and bolts towards Mark's bedroom. When he comes out twenty minutes later, he has a packed bag on his shoulder and an apologetic smile on his face.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I just got a call from my parents, they're coming home early and they want me home for the rest of the break," he announces, carefully avoiding looking at Mark. "I'll be leaving right away, thank you for having me and... for everything," he says, smiling politely.

"Do you need a ride to the airport?" Mark's father offers, but Eduardo shakes his head. 

"Thank you, but I've already called a cab, it's waiting. Thank you again, and, uh, happy holidays," Eduardo says, and leaves.

Mark runs after him, no longer giving a damn about how it will look to everybody else.

**

"Wardo, what's wrong?" Mark asks, grabbing Eduardo's sleeve and hating how desperate he sounds, but if he is to fix things and not lose his boyfriend, he would like to know exactly where he stands. But judging from the way Eduardo whips around and glares at Mark with dark, angry eyes, this was not the right question to ask.

"What's wrong? What's fucking not wrong, Mark?" Eduardo yells, voice trembling with emotion. "How can you even ask me that?"

"Are you-- are you leaving? Why?"

"Why? I'll tell you why--" Eduardo says, narrowing his eyes. "I'm already a fucking nobody at my own home, I don't need to feel like this at my _boyfriend's_ home, too." His voice breaks at the end, and Mark feels like the shittiest person in the entire world.

"They don't know what they're talking about! They think you're my friend so they treat you like one!"

"Exactly! Don't you get why it bothers me? God, Mark. If you really don't know then maybe-"

"I get that! But Wardo, you have to understand--"

"What, Mark? Understand what? That I'll forever be your dirty little secret because you're too scared to be honest with your parents?"

Mark closes his eyes and tries to calm down. "This is not about you!"

Eduardo scoffs. "Yeah, well, looks like nothing is! All you worry about is your own--"

That's rich from a guy that's practically blackmailing Mark into coming out right now, just so he can feel better. "Are you calling me selfish?"

"Am I wrong? Just look at me and tell me that you care about anything other than yourself right now."

"Of course I care about you! It's just--"

"It's just what?" 

"I still have something to lose," Mark blurts out the thought that's been in the back of his mind the whole time, and promptly realizes that this was the exactly wrong thing to say. Eduardo just gapes at him for a few seconds, speechless, then jumps into his car, slams the door and drives off.

Mark can't really blame him.

**

Mark doesn't leave his bedroom till the next morning, but he has to come out eventually, and getting some well-needed privacy and solitude in this house goes exactly as well as one would have imagined.

He can't even mope properly, because nobody throws a sulk party when their friend goes back home to spend holidays with his family. Mark did have a feeling that this charade was going to come back and bite him in the ass, one way or another. But whatever, it's not like he's ever the life of the metaphorical party, all he has to do is slap on his usual blank expression and nobody will be the wiser.

But he's overestimated his patience, and underestimated his conscience, because the next thing he knows he's sitting at a breakfast table, listening to his family plan out the rest of the winter break, and trying not to snap.

"So that's a no on the shopping, a maybe on the movies, and an almost unanimous yes on the ice skating," Mark's mother sums up. "Mark?"

"I don't care, just pick whatever," Mark dismisses, and goes to the kitchen to make himself coffee. The last thing he wants to think about right now is family fun time.

But he cannot catch a break, because of course his mother follows right after him.

"Oh come on, don't be like that," she admonishes him. "I know you're upset that your friend left but you can't hide and sulk for the rest of your time here. Now go get your skates and we'll drive to the rink in half an hour."

"I don't feel like going out, you go. I'll stay in and read, or do some work."

"Darling, you're on vacation. Leave that computer for a few hours and please come with us? Your sisters missed you while you were gone, and we could invite Erica! Honestly, Mark, you need to give her more attention or she's going to give up on you one of these days!"

Rationally, Mark knows she's joking, at least in some part, but there are limits as to how much one guy can take over just few days, and he's just reached his. He turns to his mother, takes a deep breath, and decides to get this over with.

He might have fucked things up with Eduardo for good, but he owes him that much.

"No, I can't do this anymore, I just can't," he starts, loud enough that his sisters and his father stop talking and peer into the kitchen, their faces just as confused as Mark's mother's. "I will not pay more attention to Erica. She's my friend, maybe even my best friend back here, and she gets all the attention that is called for." His voice is starting to break, but it's now or never, so he continues. "There's only one person I should have paid more attention to, and that's Eduardo. Eduardo, my boyfriend, who left me because I was too much of a coward to acknowledge him in front of my family. Yes, that's right, I'm gay, and I'm dating Eduardo. Or, I was." He can no longer look at anybody there, so he fixes his gaze on the tiled kitchen floor and tries not to cry. "Now I'm sorry but I have to-- go-- something," he gets out, and runs towards the front door, slamming it behind him.

Once outside, he automatically heads for the Albright's door. If there's one person he can talk to now, it's Erica.

"Oh God, Mark, what happened?" she asks when she opens the door, then drags him inside without waiting for an answer. Probably because it's really freezing outside, and Mark has ran out like he was, dressed in a hoodie, cargo shorts, and flip flops. He didn't even register he was cold until he entered Erica's warm house.

She sits him down with a mug of hot tea, though he doubts that would stop him from shivering.

Erica just sits next to him, rubbing at his back comfortingly, until he collects himself enough to speak. He tells her everything, bracing himself for disappointment and judgment, but Erica just hugs him tightly and he melts into the embrace, finally letting out all the pent-up emotions of the last few days, and maybe much longer than that.

"Oh, honey," she says, soothingly, and holds him until he calms down and pulls away on his own.

"I don't feel like going home yet, I can't-- face them."

"You didn't even stick around to hear what they had to say?"

"I don't think I want to hear that."

"You have to come back some time."

"Yeah, but... it's too much right now, you know? And that thing with Eduardo, I don't know."

"Is it definitely unfixable? I mean, you had a fight, that happens, right? And you came out for him, that has to count for something."

"Maybe. Or maybe it's too little, too late."

"There's only one way to find out, you know."

"I tried to talk to him, he switched off his phone. And I'm not going to follow him to Miami, or-- I don't even know where he went, he could be back at the campus."

"Mark, honey, he took off in the evening on Christmas Eve. Even he is not likely to get a flight out right away. If I were you, I'd check the airports."

"You may have a point."

"Of course I do," she says, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "Come on, I'll drive you."

Mark feels a sudden rush of gratitude - not only because he's not exactly dressed for winter weather, but mostly because he won't have to search the airports alone, looking for Eduardo who, for all he knows, might not even be there. 

They try Newark first, and after forty minutes of searching Mark is losing hope. Even if Eduardo's there, what are the chances of ever finding him in this crowd? And what if they leave to try JFK and just miss him here? What if they keep searching here and he's at JFK?

How did everything went to shit so fast?

He's more than ever thankful for Erica's presence at his side, calmly pushing him to keep looking and try calling Eduardo's phone a few more times. All the calls go straight to voicemail, and Mark wonders if Eduardo is on a plane after all.

This is when he sees him, sitting at a counter in a busy coffee shop and nursing a drink, looking exhausted and dejected.

Mark stops, staring at Eduardo who hasn't noticed him yet, and thinking what to do now. He didn't plan beyond finding Eduardo, and now that he has, his mind is somewhere between drawing a blank and going into overdrive.

It's when Erica nudges him forward and he takes a few steps into the coffee shop that Eduardo finally sees him. His eyes go wide, but there's no open hatred on his face, so Mark will count that as a plus.

"Wardo," Mark says, and doesn't even mind how small his voice sounds.

Eduardo puts his cup on the counter, slides off his chair, and wraps Mark in a tight hug, without saying a word.

"Wardo," Mark repeats, clinging tightly to Eduardo's shirt. "I told them. I told them everything. You were right, I'm so sorry."

"No," Eduardo protests. "I shouldn't have-- you shouldn't have done that for me. I never should have put you in that position."

Mark shakes his head. He needs Eduardo to understand. "I did that for me, too. I needed them to know, about you, no matter what."

Eduardo lets go of Mark, his eyes warm and shiny, and Mark is so relieved he could cry.

"And what did they say?" Eduardo asks softly.

"I don't know. I-- I ran out. And then Erica brought me here."

Eduardo looks at him, incredulously. "Mark, you have to go back. They'll be worried."

"No, they won't," Erica says. "I called them. Somebody here needs to be mature and responsible."

"And?" Mark asks her, feeling Eduardo squeeze his hand in a reassuring gesture. 

"They want you back home. Both of you," Erica says, looking pointedly at Eduardo. "I'll wait for you idiots in a car," she adds, winks at Mark and walks away, shaking her head.

"So..." Mark starts, turning towards Eduardo, their hands still linked. "Are you? Coming back, with me?"

"Do you want me there?"

"What? Wardo, of course I want you there! How could you even-- Wardo!" Mark squeezes Eduardo's hand so hard it must be painful, but Eduardo squeezes right back.

"Of course I'm coming back," he says, grinning widely. "Where else would I go?"

 

FIN


End file.
